Emmy Altava
"So, what do you think of that, assistant number two?" Emmy Altava is the third protagonist in the Professor Layton series. She will be present in all media in the second trilogy starting with Professor Layton and the Last Specter. She begins to travel with Layton and Luke when she helps Layton solve the mystery of Mist Haley. Profile 'Appearance' She has long, wavy brown hair and black eyes. She wears a long yellow jacket, white blouse, pink bow-tie, white trousers, brown belt and dark green boots. On the back of her belt is a pouch which she keeps her trusty camera in. She also wears a brown watch on her left wrist, hidden under her sleeve. 'Personality' Emmy Altava is a young woman who loves taking pictures, and takes them whenever and wherever she can. She has a feisty side to her, but is usually very kind, caring and protective. She loves to tease with Luke about who's the number one assistant to the professor, but they have a brother/sister type relationship. She is also a very nimble fighter, shown in the Last Specter and the Eternal Diva. Plot 'Early Life' Not much is known about her early life, though it is revealed the professor saved her from being arrested once when she was accused of stealing a small child's wallet by Inspector Grosky. [[Professor Layton and the Last Specter|''Professor Layton and the Last Specter]] 'Meeting the Professor' She was assigned to be Layton's assistant at Gressenheller University. Layton initially didn't recognize her presense as he was distracted with the letter he recieved, s o she had to swerve in front of him on her "Emmycycle" to stop him. Layton decided to test her first with a simple puzzle and then take her with him to Mist Haley. 'Going to Mist Haley' The Professor and Emmy went to Mist Haley because of a letter he had received. They both went and both worked together. 'Arriving in Mist Haley' After they arrived, they went to Clark Triton's house, and learnt that he wasn't the person who sent the letter, but it his son Luke. Luke claimed the world was about to end. Clark said that it was true; that there was some kind of monster attacking Mist Haley 'Througout the Mystery' Throughout the game, she was shown to be a very brave character; in several of the custscenes she was shown using her fighting skills. Emmy was even able to take down a group of vicious thugs at one point in the game. She also knocked a criminal that Inspector Grosky was trying to arrest to the floor with one kick! Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Emmy stayed in London with Dr. Schrader to investigate the legend of Ambrosia and the case of the missing girl. She eventually meets the parents of Nina and headed over to the island of Ambrosia in her 'Emmyplane' (picking up Inspector Clamp Grosky on the way). She came right in time to catch Luke, who had been thrown across the room by one of Descole's servants. She then defeated the remaining servants and joined the rest in the Detragan room of the castle. After escaping the transforming castle of Descole; she remained on the ground while Professor Layton and Luke worked their way up the Detra Gigant. When Janice started singing at the end of the film, she could be seen sitting beside little Nina. Emmy is seen on several of the credit pictures and on the final group photo at the end. Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle She is to appear and help Professor Layton and Luke in discovering the secret of the Mask of Miracle. She was also shown riding a horse. Emmy has the same role as in ''Last Specter and is present in helping Layton and Luke in solving the mystery throughout this game. Images ''Last Specter'' Emmy01.png 00002.png 00003.png 00004.png 00005.png 00006.png 00008.png 00009.png EmmytheLegend001.png EmmytheLegend002.png EmmytheLegend003.png EmmytheLegend004.png 00019.png EmmytheLegend005.png 00021.png 00022.png 00023.png 00026.png 00027.png 00029.png 00030.png 00031.png 00032.png 00033.png 00035.png 00038.png 00041.png 00042.png 00045.png 00046.png 00047.png 00050.png 00052.png 00054.png 00056.png 00058.png 00059.png 00061.png 00063.png 00064.png 00065.png 00067.png 00069.png 00071.png 00072.png 00074.png 00076.png 00077.png 00080.png 00081.png Emmy67.png 00084.png ''Eternal Diva'' '' Emmy001.png|Driving to the Crown Petone Theater Emmy002.png Emmy004.png|"You'd better get used to this sort of thing, if you want to become the professor's second assisstant." Emmy007.png|"It seems that it's not only this girl who is talking about Eternal Life." Emmy009.png|Taking photos of the Crown Petone. Emmy011.png|Talking with Nina's parents Emmy014.png|"Doctor, does this come from Ambrosia?" Emmy016.png Emmy018.png Emmy019.png Emmy020.png|"I have to go!" Emmy021.png Emmy022.png Emmy023.png Emmy024.png|"... Of course. Hold on!" Emmy026.png|Saving Luke Emmy029.png|"Sorry I'm late, second assistant." Emmy031.png Emmy033.png Emmy034.png EmmyAltava1.png Emmy035.png Emmy036.png|"Nina! Your mummy and daddy sent me." Emmy037.png|Listening to the professor's explanation. Emmy040.png|"What?!" Emmy042.png Emmy043.png Emmy045.png Emmy046.png Emmy047.png Emmy048.png|"We're trapped, professor." Emmy051.png '' File:Emmy_in_Laytonmobile.jpg|Emmy in the Laytonmobile File:Emmy_specters_flute.jpg|Emmy in the Last Specter File:Three.jpg|Emmy, Layton and Luke in the Mask of Miracle. Layton, luke and emmy.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy Layton, emmy, luke mask of miracle.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy checking the city. DS ProfLayton 10 scrn10 E3.png DS ProfLayton 9 scrn09 E3.png DS ProfLayton 6 scrn06 E3.png Tumblr lg18dgMl361qzg5ono1 500.png|Emmy With Grosky and Luke Tumblr lehogqDQ061qzg5ono1 500.png|"You'd better get used to this sort of thing...If you want to be Professor Layton's Second Assistant" Tumblr lb1uwggGv91qasjb4o1 500.jpg|Emmy and Luke's convo in the car tumblr_lg6apebqhj1qcfp9do1_250.jpg|Emmy Altava tumblr_lfod9tQmGZ1qfpoy3o1_500.jpg|Emmy and the Laytonmobile with Emmy's emmycycle on top Artfile15.png Artfile13-1.png emmy49.PNG|Emmy fighting Artfile06.png Emmy correct.png|Emmy getting a puzzle right Emmy31.PNG Video [[Video:Layton Kyouju to Majin no Fue - Video 7|thumb|left|400px|A clip of the game Professor Layton and the Last Specter showing Emmy's acrobatic skills.]] Trivia *Emmy was Layton's first assistant, sent by Delmona to help him with his piling mountain of paperwork at the university. Layton wasn't even aware of her appearance because he was distracted by Clark Triton's letter, so she had to chase and swerve in front of the Laytonmobile on her yellow motorbike to get his attention and tell him the news of her being his new assistant. *In the Last Specter, it's seen that Emmy and Layton's first meeting was in the police station when she got wrongly accused by a little boy of stealing his wallet, and the passing-by Layton saved her with his logic. Despite Emmy's rough tomboyish personality, Layton treated her as a lady. Ever since then, she has a tremendous respect and liking of the professor and wanted to become his assistant, a wish that came true. The professor doesn't remember this first meeting at all, but Emmy doesn't mind. *According to the movie Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, Emmy owns a yellow airplane that she is capable of flying. *Luke might be a bit jealous of Emmy, as seen in the following conversation from Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. Emmy''' - You will have to get used to that if you want to be the professor's second assistant. Luke - Second assistant?! I am not his second assitant! I am his apprentice! And I am his ''''apprentice... number one! *Emmy is shown to have acrobatic abilities in Last Specter and in Eternal Diva. She starts using all types of different fighting styles and is very nimble and agile. *Emmy says that her uncle taught her to fight when she was young. *Many people have wondered what became of Emmy, since she is not in ''Curious Village ''and futher on from that. What is questionable is that Professor Layton nor Luke even mention her in the first three games. Something major may have happened to her, but chances are that it won't find out until the sixth game, and maybe not even that. de:Emmy Altava Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Last Specter Characters